


Caught

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato basically walks in on Hinami in the shower. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Have some of my shitty Ayahina smut.

He should have knocked. At least, if he were polite, he should have knocked, so in hindsight, Hinami wasn’t exactly surprised. She didn’t know he’d be back so soon, so she thought she would take a shower to relax herself. The past few days had been tense for the both of them. Hinami didn’t hear the door open through the sound of the water pelting the ceramic, and Ayato didn’t expect to see a very naked person rinsing the soap out of their hair in his shower. His mouth went completely dry, and he felt like he’d been gnawing on cotton for the past hour. He didn’t get distracted, and he didn’t allow himself to be off guard, but he was completely entranced. She was leaning back, water cascading down her petite body. Her small breasts were on full display as she arched. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as one of her hands disappeared, and he bit his lip when he realized it had travelled between her legs. He should have left. He should have just fucking left right then and there, but how could he? He heard her speak, and he was scared shitless he’d been caught, but she wasn’t screaming. There was nothing but the small sounds of her labored breathing. She was panting. Fuck. Just when he thought he couldn’t turn into any more of a snivelling pervert, he heard her clearly.

“Ay-Ayato…” She whined, her voice broken and raw.

He leaned against the counter, his neck craned to get a better view, and it was just his fucking luck that it creaked. THAT she heard. She nearly slipped as her head snapped into his direction, a high-pitched squeak spilling from her lips as she regained her balance. 

“Fuck! Are you okay?” He asked frantically, tugging at the shower door and completely forgetting that she was very wet and very naked. 

She covered her breasts with her arms, though the rest of her was on full display. She turned her BACK to him, and by the time he realized he’d fucked up, he was soaking wet and she was bright red.

“H-How long have you been there?” 

She didn’t sound hurt. She sounded… panicked. Of course she sounded panicked, he’d just walked in on her taking a shower. Then, he remembered the events before the wretched accident. He smirked.

“Long enough. Didn’t know you were so dirty. Do you always think of me when you’re doing that? I’m guessing this isn’t the first time…”

“I didn’t mean to -”

“Do you want me?” He interrupted.

“Wh-What?”

“I asked you if you wanted me. Are you deaf?”

“I -” She was tripping over the explanation she didn’t have, but it didn’t matter much, because he wasn’t PAYING attention.

Instead, he was stripping himself, peeling the wet clothes from his body. When he was completely naked, he stepped into the shower with her and CLOSEDthe door behind him. Her eyes trailed to where he knew she would eventually look, and when she saw how hard he was, she snapped her head away.

“I needed a shower, too. After all, sharing is caring,” he drawled. “Now… what were you thinking about just now?”

He covered her small body with his as he pushed her against the wall, and she felt his cock poking at her thighs as he loomed over her. 

“Y-You.”

“What about me?”

“I - was -” she began, but didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence when he pushed his hand between her thighs. 

“So wet,” he remarked, clearly a little too pleased with himself. 

He slid his index finger in easily, and when he felt her hands gripping his shoulders, he knew he was doing something right. He continued to slide his finger in and out of her, eventually adding another. The shower was miraculously still hot, but it wouldn’t have mattered if it wasn’t; he was enjoying this and so was she. He pulled his fingers out of her and pressed his cock between her thighs. He ground against her, his dick pressing against her clit as he slid himself between her legs.

“P-Please,” she managed through gritted teeth. 

“Please what?” He asked, reinforcing his question with a thrust.

“Can you - I just - inside -”

He guided his cock to her hot, wet entrance and pushed himself in slowly. He pulled his arms up and trapped his hands against the wall. A fear of slipping lingered in the BACK of her mind, but all of that vanished when he sheathed himself completely inside of her. She was burning, partly from the pain and partly from the pleasure. He had the good sense to wait for her to get used to the feeling before pulling out and slamming back into her. The water beat down on his face, and as Hinami looked up, she clenched around him. His eyes were shut tightly, eyebrows drawn together, and water droplets skated down his face. 

“Already - ungh - came? I must be good.” He teased, fucking her languidly against the wall, his thrusts a little clumsy, but deep. “How long - How long have you wanted me like this?”

“A wh - mm - a while..” She moaned in that soft, cute little voice of hers. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d wanted her just as long as she wanted him, and after the day he had, he was desperate for some kind of release. He could feel a burning sensation deep inside of him, and he managed one particularly rough thrust before he pulled out. 

“Fuck!” He cursed as his release spilled out of him, making its way to the drain along with the rest of the water.

She could barely hold herself up, and Ayato, though spent himself, managed to get the two of them out of the shower. He deposited her against on the CLOSED toilet and turned off the shower, grabbing a few towels for good measure. The absence of the sound of water caused a slight shift in the tension. Without the water, there was nothing to fill the awkward silence over what they’d just done. Wordlessly, he gathered her in his arms and wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

“Ayato?” She asked in a small voice.

“Hm?” 

“I w-want to do that again… in the bed.”


End file.
